Wrath of Stormheart
---- ] Wrath of Stormheart is the seventh expansion pack released in School of Dragons. It was released on March 12th, 2018, as part of version 2.11. Wrath of Stormheart was released somewhat along with the sixth season of Dragons: Race to the Edge, and it serves as a continuation to Rise of Stormheart. Basic Plot After a strategic retreat, Nikora Stormheart has returned to the School grounds in search of a family heirloom that seems to be connected to the Leviathan. This mysterious antique will mark her place in the archipelago and give her power like never before seen. It is now up to the Vikings at School to track her down and try to stop her before she claims her title among the Dragon Riders. During this journey, you will fight alongside Dagur and Mala who will give you a helping hand as you confront the Pirate Queen in new levels of Dragon Tactics. During your battles you will face the never-before seen dragon, the Grim Gnasher who has arrived to the School grounds aboard The Tempest. This dragon will put your skills to the test as you defend the archipelago. Also by your side will be Fishlegs and Meatlug, as the Luminous Krayfin has developed an unbreakable bond with the lovable Gronckle. These three will be by your side as you explore the newly discovered sacred island of Vanaheim! This island is the last resting place of dragons guarded by the vigilant Sentinels, but even they might not be enough to protect this island from the Wrath of Stormheart. (source) What You Get *Access to 2 new locations; *7 new levels in the Dragon Tactics minigame; *An adult Sentinel Elder Sentinel (lvl. 1); *Grim Gnasher enemies in Dragon Tactics levels. Locations *Dangerous Waters *Vanaheim Quests The first quest of the expansion, Krayfin O'Clock is free for all players and is listed in the Quest List page. Dagur in Distress Quest Giver: Snotlout Previous: Krayfin O'Clock Unlocks: The Guards of Vanaheim Details: Dagur needs our help! Rewards: 200 Adventurer XP, 60 Coins, 200 UDT Points, 350 Dragon Bonding XP, 1 adult age up. [[The Guards of Vanaheim|'The Guards of Vanaheim']] Quest Giver: Snotlout Previous: Dagur in Distress Unlocks: Elder Approval? Details: You need to explore the area looking for signs of Stormheart's presence. Rewards: 200 Adventurer XP, 60 Coins, 200 UDT Points, 350 Dragon Bonding XP. Elder Approval? Quest Giver: Fishlegs Previous: The Guards of Vanaheim Unlocks: Hallowed Ground Details: You need to find a way to gain the Elder Sentinel's trust Rewards: 200 Adventurer XP, 60 Coins, 200 UDT Points, 350 Dragon Bonding XP. Hallowed Ground Quest Giver: Archaeologist Previous: The Guards of Vanaheim Unlocks: Stormheart Rising Details: Explore Vanaheim Rewards: 200 Adventurer XP, 60 Coins, 200 UDT Points, 350 Dragon Bonding XP. Stormheart Rising Quest Giver: Archaeologist Previous: Hallowed Ground Unlocks: The Trouble With Lumie Details: Stormheart is still near Vanaheim. Rewards: 200 Adventurer XP, 60 Coins, 200 UDT Points, 350 Dragon Bonding XP. The Trouble With Lumie Quest Giver: Snotlout Previous: Stormheart Rising Unlocks: Ultimatum Details: ? Rewards: 200 Adventurer XP, 60 Coins, 200 UDT Points, 350 Dragon Bonding XP. Category:Expansion packs Category:Missing images Category:Missing information